Will Things Change ch10
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: (FINISHED) WELL WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH RANDY AND STEPHANIE? JOHN AND LITA? AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, DAVE AND STACY? CHECK OUT THE FINALE TO SEE.
1. My Precious Randy

Hey everyone, well it's been a while since I've written a real story, so here's a new one which I think is going to be fun to write. So here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy.

Will Things Change

Chapter 1

"My Precious Randy"

Randy was walking down the halls of Bellville High School. As he was walking, girls would stop to look at him and drool. They would talk to their friends about how cute he was. He was tall, dark, and hansom. He was the most popular guy in school, and next to him was his best friend for eight years, John Cena. They were both co-captains on the high school football, and baseball team.

As they were walking down the halls, Stephanie was at her locker getting one of her books. She looked over and saw Randy coming and her brother joining him at his side. She closed her locker and watched them approaching her. As they were by her John waved to his younger sister. Randy smiled and waved as well. "Hi Steph." "HI Randy, hey John." "Hey sis." They continued walking. Stephanie watched Randy walk away. Lita was Stephanie's best friend. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Stephanie didn't even notice. She just kept watching Randy. Lita waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello, Stephanie? Are you home?" "Hah?" Stephanie looked over at her friend. "Oh, sorry Lita, didn't know you were there." "That's okay, you on Randy Radar again?" "Yeah, gosh he's so perfect." "Yes, I'm aware of that." "Did I ever mention that I love it when he calls me Steph?" "Yes, I think you nailed it for the thousandth time." "Really?" "Yes, really, now lets go to science." "Oh, boring." "I know, the teacher is such a quack." They headed of to their class.

While they were in class, Stephanie was writing in her journal. She was drawing hearts with Randy written in them. Lita looked over and rolled her eyes. "Are you paying attention?" "Hah? Oh, no not really." "I thought so." Lita looked back up and was listening to the teacher. But over a few seats and a row in front, Hunter was paying attention to something else. "Hey Dave." "What?" "Look at her, she's so beautiful. With her long honey blonde hair, and big blue eyes, and sweet smile, and curves that are all in the right places." "Hunter, why are you crushing on Cena's baby sister? You know John's going to protect her." "I can take care of Cena, easily." "Yeah, whatever." Hunter and Dave were best friends they were both seniors. They were basically the enemies of the high school. Well Hunter mostly was, but Dave wasn't as mean, he just sort of followed and hung out with Hunter.

Class was over, Stephanie and Lita were walking out of the classroom, when Hunter stopped by her. He was smiled at her. "Hi Stephanie, what's going on?" "Nothing much Hunter, how about you?" "I'm doing great, so are you going with someone to the dance in two weeks?" "No, not that I know of." "Oh." "Well I better go to my next class, I'll see you later Hunter, bye Dave." "See yah Stephanie." Stephanie and Lita walked towards their next class. While they were walking away, Hunter watched her. "God, she is so…god I can't even think of a word." "It'll be okay Hunter." "Damn it though, why did I have to choke? It was the perfect opportunity to ask her to the dance?" "Well, frankly Hunter, I'm surprised you could even talk." "Ha ha, let's go to class." They waked over to their next class.

In Class Lita and Stephanie were ignoring the English Teacher talking about god knows what. "Hey Stephanie, did you notice how Hunter was talking to you?" "Yeah, you know I think he might like me." "Stephanie, it's pretty obvious that he likes you. He could barely talk to you. Plus he brought up the dance and asked if you were going with anyone." "I know, it's just that I wanted to ask Randy." "Okay, there's no way you are going to get the guts to ask him, and plus Hunter isn't that bad, I mean he can get the girls, and he basically chose you." "Okay first of all, he didn't _really _ask me, and second. I can ask Randy, I can find the guts…somewhere. Also, and third, Hunter is like Randy, and John's major enemy. I think me going to a dance with him wouldn't win me any points." "Oh, okay look at it that way." "Yeah yeah." They just waited until class got over with so they could go to lunch.

They were at the table eating their lunch when Stacy walked over and sat down by them. "Hey guys." "Hey Stacy." "Hi Stace." "So what are you guys talking about lately?" Lita looked over at Stephanie who wasn't saying a word. "Well, Hunter was so attempting to ask her over here to the dance in two weeks, and she thinks it would be a bad idea to go with him because he isn't friends with her beloved Randy Orton." "Hey, stop making fun of me." Stacy cut in and pointed across the cafeteria. "Um, do you mean that Randy Orton over there with Trish Stratus the head cheer leader who happens to like him too?" "What?" Stephanie looked over and saw them talking. "Oh great, that's so sweet…not. You know I really don't like her." "Well Stephanie, not very many people do." "But she's so popular, and she's only a junior, it's really sucks." Lita put her hand of Stephanie's shoulder. "Listen, it'll be okay, just ask him to the dance and you won't have to worry about that stupid bimbo Trish." "Yeah right, you know as I think about it I think that se has this ability to come and haunt my life no matter how better it gets for me. I mean, she gets all the popularity, guys, and money for that matter. I hate it so much, I hate her." "Well, there's one thing she couldn't get." "Hah?" "Remember your brother? And how she liked him?" "Yeah?" "Well, rumor has it she still likes him, and is using Randy to get to John." "She better not, my brother will never like her. He calls her a slut all the time it's very funny. And she better not hurt Randy that way or I'll kick her ass." "Go for it." They all laughed in unison at the thought of Stephanie totally tearing Trish apart.

-------------Flashback--------------------

Last year.

Trish was walking down the hall getting ready to finally ask out John to John's junior prom. She walked up to him at his locker. Next to him was Randy Orton. "Hey John, can I talk to you alone?" "Sure." John walked over to a quieter place. While John was walking with Trish he looked back at Randy Orton and gave him a strange puzzled look. "So what can I do you for Trish?" "Well, I was wondering if you would like to take me to your junior prom in a few weeks?" "Well Trish, as much as I like the offer. I already have a girlfriend that I'm taking." "You have a girlfriend?" "Yeah, her name is Sasha. She goes to the other high school." "…Oh, I see, well that's okay I guess I'll see you around?" "Yeah, I guess." Trish walked off really depressed."

----------End Flashback--------------------

"Oh yeah I remember that." "It was pretty funny." "So what ever happened to that girlfriend of John's?" "Oh, Sasha moved to Tennessee a few months later. It was really hard for John because they were going out for a while." "Bummer, that really sucks. But I guess that does give Trish her hopeful opportunity on asking him. But it won't work because he apparently knows about her rep around here." "No kidding, who doesn't." They all just laughed and walked outside to hang out before lunch ended.

Meanwhile during this time, Trish was still over by Randy. "So Randy, who are you going with to the dance?" "Nobody yet." "Well, would you like to go with me?" "…Um…sure, I guess." "Cool, pick me up at eight?" "Sure, I guess that works." Trish smiled at him and walked away. Randy turned back around and looked at the expression on John's face. "What?" "Why the hell are you going to the dance with her?" "I don't know, it's just a dance, it's not like I'm going to go out with her." "Well, you can look at it from that point of view." "Yeah, I guess I can." They walked over by the pop machines and got some soda's.

(Well, that's the first chapter. The thing is I'm actually trying to write longer chapters and longer stories. I really hope for this one to work out, I really like it so far. Hope everyone enjoys it, next chapter is to come soon.)


	2. Backseat

Will Things Change

Chapter 2

It was after school, and Stephanie invited Lita over for dinner. John also invited randy over. Stephanie and Lita both got ready in her room. Stephanie was making sure that her make-up was perfect, as well as her hair and her outfit. Lita just fixed up her make-up and she was ready. Lita had a secret, she did like John, but she never really told anybody. Lita was the type to keep her cool and not really be obvious. Nobody even knows that she likes John, not even Stephanie. The doorbell rang at that moment and Stephanie rushed to the door. Lita went to the table with John.

Stephanie answered the door. "Hey Randy." "Oh, hey Steph. Your brother _is _home right?" "Yeah, Lita and I were going to eat dinner with you, John, and my mom." "Oh, okay." "Come in." "Thanks." Randy smiled and Stephanie's heart just melted. She checked him out as he walked passed and she fallowed behind him.

They all were sitting at the table and eating dinner. Stephanie was looking over at Randy. "So Randy, with school nearing to the end, what do you plan on doing for college?" "Well, I'm not sure, I'm probably going to stay within the state. I want to do wrestling after my dad and grandfather." "Oh, that's cool. Hope you make it." "Thanks Steph, I hope so too." They exchanged smiles and proceeded eating dinner. Lita looked at Stephanie and got her attention. Lita gave her a wink. "Nice job." "Thanks." As they were whispering to each other John was watching them. "What are you guys talking about?" "Nothing, just school and stuff, and the dance." Stephanie was trying to lie well, but realized she just slipped out the dance subject. She didn't really want to tell John about Hunter talking to her about the dance. "What about the dance?" "Well…um…Hunter sort of talked to me." "What?" "He didn't ask me or anything." "Okay, well if he does, say no. I don't want you going out with that jerk, he'll hurt you." "John will you relax?" Randy was sitting there listening to the conversation as well as Lita. "Well, he was about to ask me out, I could have sworn." "Just be careful okay?" "Okay, just please remember to breath okay? You know it really helps." Randy laughed at what she said and John bumped him in the arm. Stephanie was really flattered that he laughed at her comment. They all just about finished up dinner.

When John and Randy were done clearing their plates they were about to go to the ice skating rink. When they were about to leave, John turned back around. "Hey sis, do you want to come with us to the rink?" "Sure, can Lita come too?" "Of course, let's go." "Okay." Lita used the phone to let her parents know then they got in the car and headed for the rink. While Lita and Stephanie were in the backseat talking about stuff John was looking in the review mirror. He kept looking at Lita who was smiling and laughing.

At that moment, they pulled up to the rink. They got out of the car and were walking. Stephanie pulled Lita a little behind. "Hey Lita, do you think Randy will do a skate with me if I ask him?" "Yeah, I think he will." "Cool." They walked in and bought their rental skates then put them on. As Stephanie was finished putting hers on, she was about to walk over to Randy and ask him for a skate. But before she could get to him Trish popped up and went to him. "Hey Randy." "Oh, hey Trish how's it going?" "Great, didn't know you were going to be here. Would you like to skate with me?" "Sure." She grabbed his hand and they went on the ice. John got really annoyed with Trish already and walked up to Lita. "Hey Lita, I know this might be weird, but would you like to skate with me?" "Sure, I'd like that." He grabbed her hand and they followed Trish and Randy to the ice. Stephanie was there alone with no one to skate with. When she first entered the ice, she accidentally slipped and was about to fall backwards when two strong arms caught her. She got lifted up and turned around to find Hunter standing there. "Oh, hi Hunter…thanks for catching me." "No problem, want to go skate with me?" Stephanie looked over at her brother scared he'd see but fought the fear and grabbed his hand as they went on the ice. Stacy was skating around on the ice when Dave was skating. He was skating fast and turned his head for a second, but when he turned it back he was too late. He accidentally bumped into Stacy. "Ouch!" "I'm so sorry Stacy, are you okay?" She looked up at Dave and was surprised he really cared. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I scrapped my knee." "Oh, here I'll take you to the emergency hit over there." "Thanks." Stacy got up and just expected him to hold her up as she skated. But she didn't expect him to pick her up in his huge arms. She laughed at the moment and he carried her to the kit. He helped her with her knee and they struck a conversation.

Meanwhile, John and Lita were skating together when John saw Stephanie and Hunter. "I swear to god I'm going to kick his ass." Lita grabbed his arm. "John stop, it'll be okay alright. He's not going to hurt her; he knows that he'd have you to deal with." John looked into Lita's eyes; she slightly had a puppy dogface. "Oh, okay I won't." "Thank you." They continued skating and John smiled at her and how she was actually able to convince him from not trampling on Hunter.

Hunter and Stephanie were skating. Stephanie kept looking over at Trish and Randy. "Hey are you okay?" "Hah? Oh yeah, I'll be fine." "Okay…hey um Stephanie, I kind of wanted to ask you a question." "What is it?" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" "…Um, okay. I'll go with you." "Cool, so I'll pick you up around eight thirty?" "Sure." They continued skating.

Trish and Randy were skating, Trish was babbling about god knows what when he was trying to listen, but at the same time he was distracted. For some reason, he kept looking at Stephanie, he didn't know why. She looked really cute in that mini skirt and tank top. But he felt a weird feeling when he saw her skating with Hunter. Trish looked up at him. "So what do you think Randy?" "Hah?" What do you think about us going out?" "Well, let's see what happens after the dance." "Okay." They continued skating. Randy didn't want to really respond to that. He didn't want to say yes, because he didn't really like Trish like that.

After they skated around for a few hours, they all returned their skates and left. They walked towards the car. John was about to unlock the car when he looked over at Lita. "Hey Lita, would you like to sit in the front seat with me?" "Sure." Randy and Stephanie both gave each other puzzled looks. Lita got in the front seat while Randy joined Stephanie in the back. While Lita and John were in the front seat talking, Randy looked over at Stephanie. "So Steph, what are you doing about the dance?" She leaned over to his ear. "Don't tell my brother, but I'm going with Hunter." "You are?" "Yeah, he just ask me out at the skating rink." "Oh, you know that if your brother finds out he's going to flip." "I know, but when Hunter asked me, I couldn't say no. I just sort of said yes." "Oh, you know I felt the same way." "Huh?" "When Trish asked me, I was okay about the dance. But at the rink, she sort of asked me out." "Really? Did you say yes?" "No, I just said that I wanted to wait after the dance to see how I feel." "Oh." "That was a translation for no." "Oh." They both laughed together. Lita turned her head around and looked at them. "What are you two laughing about?" Randy stopped laughing for a second. "Just about me answering Trish when she asked me out." "She asked you out?" John's attention was turned to them. "Yeah, while we were skating. I didn't want to say yes. I don't really like here like that, she's sort of a slut. So I said I'll tell her ho I feel after the dance." "Oh, that is funny." They all started laughing together.

While they were driving, John pulled up to Lita's house. "Hey guys, I'm going to take Lita to the her door." "Okay." "Alright." Lita was confused and followed him to her door. Randy watched them from inside. "Hey Lita, I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance?" "Sure, I'd love to." "Cool, I guess I could just pick you up at around eight or so?" "Sure." "Cool, I guess I'll see you around?" "Yeah." They sort of had a moment of silence, and then they ended hugging. John walked back over to the car. He got in and looked at Randy. "Hey, don't you want to sit up here with me?" "Nah, that's okay I'll just stay back here." "Oh, okay." Randy and Stephanie both smiled at each other. John hit the gas and headed towards their house so Randy could get his car and drive home.

(So what do you think? Are there a lot of sparks flying or what? Yeah I thought the Dave/Stacy thing was cute. Next chapter is the dance, coming soon.)


	3. The Dance

Will Things Change

Chapter 3

"The _Dance_"

2 weeks later

It was the night of he dance and Stephanie was really excited. Only one thing was stopping her. The fact that John didn't know about her and Hunter going to the dance together. She was going to have to tell him, and yes, before the dance. She was just finished putting her outfit on when John walked in the room. He stopped at how beautiful she was. "Wow, you look so beautiful." "Thank you." "So exactly whom are you going with?" "Um…well, that I needed to talk to you about." Stephanie became very nervous. "It's Hunter isn't it?" "…Yes, but I want you to know I'm not going to go out with him, ever." "Okay, but if he does one things-." "I know, you'll pound him." "Exactly." "…Thanks for understanding John." "I love you sis, I'm supposed to understand you." "I love you too." "Now give a hug beautiful." She smiled and embraced a hug with her brother.

Randy was driving over to Trish's house, for the passed two weeks he had been really thinking about a lot of things. He and Stephanie had really gotten to know each other. He had been feeling these different feelings for her. He had never ever felt like this for her. Ever since it was known that him and Trish had been going to the dance, it has brought him to so many different thoughts. But he couldn't quite figure it out. He pulled up to her house and got out of the car. He took a deep breath and headed towards her house front door. He went to the front door and knocked. Before he knew it, Trish opened the door wearing an extremely beautiful dress. Randy actually couldn't speak she looked so beautiful. "Um, are you ready to go?" "Yeah." "You look amazing." "Thank you." Trish smiled knowing she had him in the palm of her hands.

John waited for Hunter to come over and pick up Stephanie before he left to go get Lita. Stephanie was sitting on the couch watching TV waited for Hunter, suddenly a big truck pulled up in the driveway. Stephanie got up and waited by the door. John came up behind her. "Be careful okay." "Okay, I will." "See you at the dance." "You too." At that moment, Hunter came to the door and Stephanie answered. Hunter handed her a flower and they walked to his truck and went to the dance. John followed by and got in his car and went to Lita's house.

Lita was waiting in the kitchen fixing things up to keep her busy before John got to her house. She heard a car pull up a few minutes later and saw John getting out. She got really nervous and checked her self in the mirror. For once, Lita actually felt a little less confidence about anything. She walked slowly to the door after John ringing the doorbell. She opened the door and smiled, he smile right back at her. From that very moment, she realized that this night was going to be great ad go well for her. They got in this truck and went to the school.

By now everyone was at the dance and it was going to officially start soon. Everyone was standing around in the gym with all the lights and streamers everywhere. Randy was standing next to Trish who was once again babbling to Molly Holly, her best friend. Randy looked around to see if any of his friends were there. He saw John and Lita and nodded to John, John nodded back. Randy then looked a little over to the left and saw Stephanie. His jaw dropped at how pretty she looked. She was wearing a white and blue dress with a blue ribbon in her hair. He was smiling when he then noticed Hunter standing right next to her. He was so sad, and wondered _still _why she ever said "yes" on going to the dance with him.

A while after, the music started and everyone was all over the dance floor laughing, talking, having a good time, and of course dancing. Hunter was holding Stephanie really close. Batista was a little ways away dancing with Stacy. Lita was dancing with John next to Trish and Randy. John put his head closer to Lita's ear to talk to her. "Hey Lita, you know I was thinking." "What is it?" "Look over at Randy and Trish." "Okay." She looked over at them for a moment and really didn't like it too much. "Okay, what about them?" "Well now, looked over at Stephanie and Hunter." "Okay, what about them?" "Well, I always thought of something, but I hope you don't find this that weird." "Just tell me, your killing me with the suspense." "You know, I always thought that Randy and Stephanie would make a really cute couple." "What? You're kidding me right?" "What, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing, I'm sorry. I was jut wondering if you knew that Stephanie has totally has had a crush on Randy for like ever right?" "Well, I don't know, it kind of seemed like it at times. But the thing is I don't know if Randy even likes Stephanie like that." "I don't know either, but those two have really gotten to know each other for the past couple of weeks." "I know, I just think that they would be so great for each other." "I've always thought the same exact thing." "Well, as long as we agree." "Yeah." They both looked in each other's eyes and moved slower gently connecting their lips. They were kissing and moving on the dance floor. Stephanie looked over and noticed them kissing. "So cute." "What?" "Oh nothing." She continued dancing with him.

The dance was nearing to an end. Trish hadn't seemed to be getting any luck on getting closer to John. So she just went over to Molly and they started talking. Randy was looking around and was shocked when he saw Stephanie running out of the door. He went after her to see what was wrong. He followed her to the parking lot. She was running to Hunters truck. When she got to it, she kicked the tire really hard that it made the alarm go off. She panicked and Randy ran up to her. "Over here to my car, let's go." He took her to his car a couple rows over and got in. Hunter somehow was told about the alarm on his truck going off, so he went out and didn't see anybody. Randy told Stephanie to duck in his car until he went away.

Hunter disappeared back in the school. Stephanie looked up at Randy who had a very curious look on his face. "Could you please explain to me what is going on? Are you okay?" "No, I really hate Hunter, and I'm even more pissed off because all my brother is going to do when he eventually finds out is say that I told you so." "Hey don't worry about that right now okay, now what's wrong?" "Okay, but it's sort of a long story." "We got time." "Okay."

-----------Flashback-------------

Stephanie was tired for a while from doing so much dancing so she decided to get a drink of water. Hunter had walked off of the dance floor a few minutes before. She was walking to the water fountain when she heard two guys talking around the corner. She instantly heard her name mentioned. "Guess what Dave?" "What Hunter, why did you bring me out here, I was still dancing with Stacy." "Forget about that slut." "Hey she's not a slut." "Yeah whatever, anyway, I'm finally going to do it." "Do what?" "Get Stephanie Cena." "What do you mean by get Stephanie Cena?" "I mean, I'm going to get her in bed. Finally after two years of waiting, finally I got her in the palm of my hands." "What?" "Don't you see it Dave? This has been my plan all along. My senior prom, I was going to take her, and afterwards I was going to _really _take her." "Is that all you really wanted from her?" "Well, almost. This would really piss John off wouldn't it?" "Yeah, pretty much." "Well, that's my full fledged plan." "Oh." "So what do you think?" "Evil I guess." "You guess? Whatever, I'm going to find her; I'm getting really into this. I want to taker her home now." Hunter walked off and Dave called his name out trying to convince him not to do it. Stephanie stood there for a minute trying to intake the shock of it all then she just ran off crying.

-----------End of flashback------------

Stephanie started to cry again after explaining it. "Oh my god." "I know, and I'm not even supposed to be mad. I mean, I don't even like Hunter." "I know, I think it's just the fact of being used. I know how you feel." "Ho could you know? I mean you're the most popular guy in school, if any girl had you she would be stupid to ever use you." "Well, I think I just was." "What do you mean?" "I mean Trish, I think she still likes John and she used me to get to him b asking me to the dance." "Oh, I'm sorry." "No it's okay, I never even liked her either." "Well, I guess it worked out for us hah?" "No kidding." "…So what do you say we go inside, have a good dance and then I take you home?" "I'd love that." They got out of his car and went inside.

Everyone was still dancing around. Trish noticed Randy and walked up to him. "Hey there you are. Let's go have another dance." "No thanks, I've already got a date." Randy put his arm around Stephanie and they walked to the dance floor. Trish just stood there without saying a word, had to have been her first time ever doing that. Hunter noticed Randy walking to the dance floor with Stephanie. He walked over to them. "What are you doing with Stephanie Orton?" "I was just going to have a dance with her, is that a problem?" "No, make it quick." Hunter walked away and then Randy and Stephanie started dancing to the slow song. Lita and John were still dancing and they both noticed Randy and Stephanie. "Aren't they so cute?" "Yeah, they are." John looked down at Lita and smiled. "Hey Lita?" "Yeah John?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "…Yes, I'd love to." "Cool." John leaned down and gently kissed her. They then continued dancing.

After the song ended, before Hunter to go up to Stephanie and grab her, she had already left with Randy. Lita and John left soon after. Hunter just kept looking around for Stephanie and then Dave took Stacy home. Everyone was leaving while Hunter still kept looking around for Stephanie.

Randy and Stephanie pulled up to her house. They got out of the car and walked to her front door. They looked at each other and smiled. "So are you going to be okay?" "Yeah, I'll be fine thank you. I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you did for me. It just proves to me more of how nice of a guy you are." "I'm not going to say it was nothing, just that I'm glad it happened." Stephanie became very shy. Randy wrapped his arms around her for a warm hug. After they separated from the hug, he kissed her on the forehead. He walked to his car and opened the door. He looked up and waved goodbye before getting in and driving off. Stephanie just watched him drive off, and was do happy. She went inside her house and went to bed.

John drove up to Lita's house and they just sat in the car. "Lita, I might be going to college in a few weeks after school ends, I really would like us to stay together. I think that we could have something really special." "Me too, I'll go wherever you'll go." He leaned over and kissed her. After they broke the kiss, he walked he to her house and let her in. he went back to his car and drove off. Lita as well went to bed.

John soon after arrived home and noticed that Stephanie was finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom. "Hey you, did you have fun?" "Yeah, I did. Hunter just wanted to get in my pants and piss you off. I'm sure it's already working. Randy comforted me and took me back on the dance floor for the best dance I've ever had in my life, then he took me home where we embraced in the nicest hug I've ever had. He also gave me a nice kiss on the forehead. So yeah, I had a great time. But I'm going to go to bed now." "Okay, love you." "Love you too." Stephanie closed the door behind her and John just laughed to himself at her response. Then he went to bed.


	4. College

Will Things Change

Chapter 4

"College"

Well it was time, the time that both John and randy were both going to college. Lita and John were going to stay in touch and stay together. Stephanie was really sad to see Randy go off to college. She knew that she wasn't going to see him that much. They had become really close friends over the summer. It seemed like life was really changing, for everyone. Dave and Stacy had really gotten to know each other, and are now together. Lita had always secretly liked John, and defiantly took the opportunity when expressing that he felt the same way. Trish never thought it, but she was actually single and left all alone. Then there's Randy and Stephanie, Stephanie was just so glad to become so much closer to Randy. She loved every moment with him. Randy had found his life happier when he and Stephanie became closer.

**Leaving day**

John was finished throwing his bags in the trunk. He walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Stephanie." "I love you too, now go and have fun okay? Go and learn." "Ha, that's funny. I'll see you around. Visit me." "I will." John then walked over to Lita and wrapped his arms around her. " I'll come and see you as many times as I can." "Okay, stay out of trouble." "Oh, I will." He gave her a kiss and went in the car.

Randy was waiting and walked over to Lita. He gave her a hug and they said their goodbyes. After they broke the hug, he walked over to Stephanie. Stephanie started to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much." "I'm going to miss you too…come here." She clinked onto him as he wrapped his big strong arms around her. "You keep in touch with me okay?" "I will, and good luck in college okay?" "Okay." They broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes. Randy smiled and gently kissed Stephanie on the lips. "I'll see you around Steph." "Bye Randy." Randy got in the car and they drove off. Lita and Stephanie hugged each other to comfort each other. "He kissed you." "I know, but it wasn't meant like that." "Oh, what do you mean by that?" "It's complicated." "Oh, okay." They went inside and decided to talk some more.

**Three Days later**

John and Randy were settled in their new room. Their classes were going to start in a couple of days. So they decided to just go hang out and check out the whole campus. They were checking out where their classes were going to be when Randy bumped into her. She was tall, blonde hair, beautiful. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." "Oh that's okay, I'm new here and I was just checking out the campus with my friend John." "Oh, well it's nice to meet you, and my name is Torrie Wilson." "Hi, I'm Randy Orton and it's nice to meet you too." John noticed that he had lost Randy. He turned around and noticed him talking to that pretty girl. He walked over to Randy. "Hey man, let's go." "Alright, it was nice meeting you." "You too, guess I'll see you around?" "Yeah." John pulled Randy around a corner. "So, who was that?" "Her name was Torrie, and she's really pretty and nice too." "Oh, well let's go look around some more." "Okay." John started walking and Randy followed behind.

John's Point of View- "What does he see in that Torrie, I mean sure she's pretty. But, she's just another Blondie pretty girl. I wish Randy could really see the quality in my younger sister."

Randy's Point of View- "I don't think John likes Torrie very much. I can't see why, I mean she's beautiful and seems very nice. I think John is acting a little funny."

Torrie's Point of View- "Wow, that Randy Orton sure is cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? But what's up with that friend of his? I don't think he likes me very much."

After John and Randy were done looking around. They went back up to their room to call Stephanie and Lita. John grabbed the phone and called Stephanie. "Hello?" "Hey Stephanie, it's John." "Hey, how are you?" "Good, how about you?" "I'm doing great just checking out the campus, so how's your junior year so far?" "Great, I'm glad Hunters gone." "I'm sure you are. So is Lita there?" "Actually, yeah she is. Want to talk to her?" "Yeah." "Okay, hold on" Stephanie handed Lita the phone. "Hello?" "Hey baby." "John! Hi." "How are you sweetie?" "I'm doing great, it's good to hear from you." "You too, you keep in touch with me okay?" "Okay, like wise…bye." "You too, give the phone to Stephanie." Lita handed Stephanie the phone, and John handed the phone to Randy. "Hello?" "Hey Steph." "Hi Randy, how are you?" "I'm great, how about you?" "I'm doing awesome, I just can't wait to see you guys next time." "Me too, hey guess what?" "What?" "Well, you know how I've never had much luck getting a girlfriend?" "Yeah, I remember." "Stephanie was hoping he'd say something good." "Well I met this girl." Stephanie got really sad. "Oh." "Yeah, she's really pretty and nice. I'm thinking about getting to know her better." "Cool, I'm happy for you." Stephanie lied. "Well, I guess I better go. It was nice talking to you." "You too, see yah." "Bye." Randy hung up the phone.

John looked at Randy with a weird look. "So your going to ask out this so called Torrie?" "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing, I'm just kind of shocked." "How?" "Well, I just think about Torrie. She just seems like one of those type of girls that break your heart." "No, you couldn't possibly see that in Torrie already?" "Well, I just have this feeling." "Oh, well okay. Anyway, I'm just going to go to the campus restaurant." "Okay, see yah." Randy grabbed his wallet and walked out of the door.

Lita looked at Stephanie with concern. "Are you okay? You sounded kind of down?" "Randy…said that he found a girl up at the college that he likes." "Awe sweetie, I'm so sorry." Stephanie started to cry. "You know, for a while I thought that I would be able to maintain a friendship with him without always wanting to be together, but I guess that all I needed was a little proof." "Oh Stephanie, I'm so sorry." "No, I'll be fine." "I hope. I'm here if you need me." "Thanks."

Randy was walking to the campus restaurant when he noticed Torrie inside. He walked inside and sat next to her. "Hey Torrie." "Oh hi Randy." "So, are you just hanging out?" "Yep, just checking out the new restaurant." "Oh, me too." "So are you taking any hard classes?" "Well, not really. Just the usual math, science, and English." "Oh, so what degree are you going for?" "I'm not really sure, I jut want to become a wrestler." "What? Like for the WWE?" "Yeah, is that bad?" "No, actually that's what I want to do." "You're kidding me." "No I'm not, I'm following in my grandpas and fathers steps." "Oh really? Who are they?" "Cowboy Bob Orton, does that sound familiar?" "Yeah, that's so cool. Do a lot of people know you're related to him?" "No, I don't tell many people." "Oh, good idea." "So do you want to become a DIVA?" "Yeah, also to get out there and kick some women's butt's." "Ut oh, it's a tough girl. Everybody watch out." Randy joked. Torrie playfully hit him in the arm. "Very funny Orton." "I thought so too." They continued laughing and joking.

John was double-checking his schedule when Randy walked through the door. "Hey Randy, you were gone for quite a while." "I was at the restaurant and Torrie was there." "Oh, that's cool." "Yeah, we got to talking. She wants to be a wrestler like me." "Oh, that's neat. What a coincidence." "I know." "I'm going to try and get Stephanie into wrestling and take her with me, I think she would have really good potential." "Really?" "Yeah." John was glad that he could Randy's mind off of Torrie, and on Stephanie. "Can't you just picture her kicking everyone's ass?" "Yeah I could. She would also make a really beautiful DIVA." "…Yeah, she would." John paused at what Randy said. "Yeah, we better get to bed." "Alright." They then went to bed.

**First Day Of College**

The first class had started. Randy and John both found their seats. Torrie was seated next to Randy. Randy pulled out his binder. Torrie looked over and noticed dome pictures on his binder. There was one of John and Lita, Lita and Stephanie, Stephanie and Randy, and one of all of them. Torrie pointed at the one of Randy and Stephanie. "Is that your girlfriend?" "Oh no, that's my close friend Stephanie. She's actually John's sister." "Oh I just thought she was, sorry. Although you two look really cute together." "Oh…thanks." John overheard their conversation, and from that moment on, he thought that maybe Torrie wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe he should start over. Torrie pointed at the picture of Lita and John. "Is that John's girlfriend?" "Yeah." "She's really pretty." John leaned over his desk. "Yes she is." He smiled and put his hand out. "Hi I'm John, and I'm really sorry about our rough start." "Oh that's okay. Well it's very nice to meet you I'm Torrie." "Well, hi Torrie." "Hi John." They all then put their attention to the teacher. But in the long run I think they all pretty much found math boring.

Well, they seemed to have survived there first day of college. They all planned on catching a movie later that today. Randy and John were in their room getting ready to go. Torrie was in her room with her roommate, Jackie Gayda. "So, who's this Randy Orton hah?" "He's just a guy." "He's not just a guy, I can see it in your face." "Yeah, whatever." "Hey do you think I could come?" "Yeah, but I'm going to have to warn you that his friend John has a girlfriend." "Oh, okay." "Let's go." "Okay." They both walked out the door to go to the movie with Randy and John.

(WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THINGS MIGHT GET INTERESTING BETWEEN RANDY AND TORRIE. WONDER HOW STEPHANIE IS DOING? CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. MORE COLLEGE, ALSO RANDY AND TORRIE COMING UP. WWE COMING UP SOON.)


	5. Heart Break, and Spring Break

Will things Change

Chapter 5

"Heartbreak and Spring Break part 1"

For so long, Stephanie has really liked Randy. But the thing was, he never knew that. Even after they became close friends. Randy had been nailing Stephanie with heartbreak when he would always talk about Torrie who he was going out with now. They had been going out not long after college started. Now it was almost the second year. It was springs in a few days. John, Randy, Lita, Stephanie, and Torrie were all going. Yes, Stephanie was going to be the fifth wheel. Oh how fun…not.

John was on the computer e-mailing Lita when Randy and Torrie walked in. "Hey aren't you happy for spring break or what?" John looked up at Randy. "Randy, are you drunk?" "Maybe…not." "Randy I think you need to sit down." Torrie swung over and pointed her finger in John's face. " I think you not need tell to him that you do what he wants to do." "Torrie shut up and lay down or something." "Whatever." Torrie plopped down on the bed next to Randy. John looked at them and shook his head back and fourth. He then turned back to his computer. He continued his e-mail.

Dear Lita,

I love you and I miss you very much girl. LOL. I can't wait until spring break starts so I can see you. Hope that you're doing well, because as of late, I'm really not. Man things are turning into hell here. I'm thinking about leaving college and going to straight to training for wrestling. The problem is, I just can't seem to have much luck convincing Randy to join me. I don't think it's because of him leaving college early, I think it's of Torrie. If only you were here to know the stuff that Randy does. Ever since he and Torrie had been going out, it's basically been hell from there. I mean he's going to party's ad getting completely hammered, he almost got arrested a few days ago, but he's also almost failing some classes. She's totally ruining him. It's like he's wrapped around her finger and will do anything that she wants him to do. I think that during this spring break, we can change him. And get rid of her. Call me when you get his e-mail.

Love,

John

Lita was folding up some clothes when she heard, "You've got mail." She looked over and noticed the notice on her computer. She sat down and read it. It just seemed to be sounding worse. Lita was really shocked and instantly called John. "Hello?" "John, how the hell?" "I know, he's totally a different guy. I'm really worried about him. I don't know what to do." Torrie and Randy were both still passed out on the bed. "Well, I think we should go with your plan it should work." "Okay, should we tell Stephanie?" "Gosh, I don't know…wait, I think we should. She just might be the only person who can get through to him." "Okay but break it to her gently. She's very fragile at times." "Okay, I will. Love you John." "I love you too, bye." "Bye." They both hug up the phone and Lita drove over to Stephanie's house. She explained the whole plan to her and what was happening with Randy.

**2 Days Later**

It was spring break. The day that they would all see each other and the plan to straighten Randy out would take place. John and Randy were going to take Randy to their home with them, and then meet Stephanie and Lita. They then were going to fly to Hawaii for a week.

John, Randy, and Torrie showed up in the small town. Stephanie and Lita ran out and gave them hugs. Stephanie looked at Randy. "Hey Randy, how is it going?" "Fine I guess. I'm just ready to party." "Oh…okay." Stephanie started to cry and ran away into the house. Randy looked over at Lita. "What's the matter with her?" Lita didn't answer him and ran after her. She found her sitting on her bed holding a picture of Randy. "Are you okay sweetie?" "No, he's so much more different then you described. I mean we would have shared a big giant hug and immediately would start laughing and talking, and catching up. He sounded like he had a hangover." "Oh honey, come here. It's going to be okay." "I hope so, this week…I'm going to straighten that boy out." "Yeah, and John and I are going to help." "You know, I was thinking more about this plan of yours." "What about it?" "Well, why don't we somehow find a way to separate them, then I'll take it from there." "That is a good plan, that should work." "Great, make sure to get a moment alone with John so you can tell him." "Oh, don't worry. I'll get a moment alone with John." Lita raised up her eyebrows and they both laughed.

They were all eating dinner at the table. Randy was looking around at some things. Stephanie looked at him. "What's the matter?" "Oh, nothing. I was just remembering the stuff around the house." "Yeah, brings back memories doesn't it?" "…Yeah, it does." Randy and Stephanie looked at each other and smiled. Torrie looked over and got intrigued by there conversation. They all just continued eating and talked about college and the trip.

It was the next day, and they were going to go to Hawaii today. They were all packed up and ready to go. They all got in the car and headed to the airport. Randy was in the back of the truck goofing around with Torrie. They were like two five year olds. Stephanie looked over at him. "Randy what are you doing?" "Hah?" "Yeah, you're acting kind of weird." Torrie looked at Stephanie. "Well excuse me, we were doing a little thing call fun. You should try it sometime instead of running in houses crying." "You know what? Okay, first of all I already know that you're fucked up. Now Randy is acting all weird, I can't remember why…oh yeah, because of you. Oh and just for the record, I only ran and cried once okay?" Torrie's jaw dropped. Randy looked a Torrie kind of funny. "What? Why aren't you defending me, that's what boyfriends do?" "Well Torrie, she did only cry once." "Whatever." Torrie crossed her arms and plopped back in her seat. Randy looked at Stephanie and they smiled at each other. John and Lita started to laugh. The car ride was kind of quiet from that moment on.

They arrived at the airport, and were quickly able to get on their plane. They were all sitting on the plane. Randy leaned over to Stephanie. "So how have you been?" "I've been okay I guess, but it seems like your life is really changing?" "Yeah, I guess it is." Randy said that kind of sadly and looked down at his lap. "What's the matter? Are you okay Randy?" "Well, I just don't know." "Randy? Seriously, what's the matter? You can tell me." "I just don't think I'm happy anymore." "Happy anymore? With what?" "Torrie." "Torrie? Why aren't you happy with Torrie?" "Yeah, I just don't think our relationship is heading in a good direction." "Oh Randy, I'm so sorry." "Nah, it's okay. I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I'm thinking about breaking up with her and leaving college. I'd got straight to training for the WWE." "Oh my god really? You know, my brother has always tried so hard to get me into it. I think I might have cracked, I think it would be sort of cool to be a DIVA and wrestle and stuff." "Do you think I should do it though?" "Well, yeah because wrestling is what you really want to do. Plus, if you aren't happy with someone you really shouldn't stay and just let it crumble in the end." "Yeah, maybe you're right. I was thinking of doing it after the break." "Really?" "Yeah, I hope it goes well." "I hope for you too, I hope that everything will go well for you." "Man I hope so too. And Steph?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for being there for me, I really needed someone to talk to." "You always had me." They smiled at each other, and then Torrie came out of the bathroom and sat down.

(WELL NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BASICALLY HAVE THE WHOLE TRIP, SHOULD BE FUN. WILL RANDY FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THE BREAK-UP? I WONDER, ANYWAY STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND PART; WWE KICKS OFF RIGHT AFTER PART 2. THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STICKING WITH ME.)


	6. Heart Break, and Spring Break part 2

Will Things Change

Chapter 6

"Heartbreak and Spring Break part 2"

The plane had landed and they all walked off. They entered the airport and they could already feel the heat. It was about three in the afternoon. It was hot; there were a bunch of people walking around. Guess they weren't the only ones that wanted to go to Hawaii for break. They all went to the baggage claim and they found all of their bags. "Okay guys, let's go check in the hotel rooms okay?" Torrie and Randy were going to share a room. Then Stephanie, Lita, and John were going to share one.

They all arrived at the hotel to check in. it was still pretty hot. Torrie kept whining about how hot it was. Torrie was from Idaho, so she wasn't used to the heat very much. They all got their keys to the room, and went up to put their stuff away.

They all walked in their rooms and looked around. It was really beautiful. Nice furniture, beds, and the bathrooms were really cool too. They all set their stuff down and explored the area some more. They had a door that connected each of their rooms. Torrie was in the bathroom checking out everything when Stephanie was setting her stuff on her bed. Randy walked up behind her. "Hey." "Oh hi, great place hah?" "Yeah, it's very cool. I can't wait to go in the pool. That's going to be a lot of fun." "Yeah it is, I'm defiantly going in there tonight as soon as I can." "Meet you in there later." "You got it." Randy walked over to his room to get things settled. Lita walked over to Stephanie. "Hey Stephanie, how's it going?" "Great." "Is there any progress with Randy?" "Yeah, I'm barely having to try, it's too easy." "Cool, so what are you going to do tonight?" "Well, Randy and I were going to go swimming in the pool later tonight." "Oh I see, but what about Torrie?" "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could somehow get her to go somewhere with you? Ask her to go shopping, make it a girl night, but I'll call in sick okay?" "That just might work. Then you can stay here with Randy and John and then go swimming with Randy." "Exactly." "God we are brilliant." "Funny, now go at about sick okay?" "Oh, a night swim hah?" "Very funny."

It was about six o'clock and they were all lying down on the bed watching TV. Lita looked over at Stephanie, they signaled and then Stephanie started to act sick but made sure Randy didn't notice. "Hey Torrie?" "Yeah Lita?" "What do you say we go shopping? You know they probably have some pretty cool different and cool clothes here." "Okay, let's go." Randy went into his room and got in his trunks to go swimming. John just kept watching the TV. Lita and Torrie were ready to go. Lita looked back at Stephanie. "Hey, are you coming with us?" "No, I'm not feeling all that great, must be the long flight. You guys have a lot of fun okay?" "Okay, we'll be back in a few hours." "Alright." "Bye John." "Bye baby, have fun." Lita and Torrie left. John looked over at Stephanie right after they left. "So are you going swimming?" "Hell yeah, see yah." "Bye." John jus sort of laughed to himself." She got up and went into the bathroom to change into her bikini.

Randy was splashing around in the pool making cool waves all by himself. Surprisingly there was nobody else in the pool. They must have all been in the ocean. Stephanie walked outside and saw him in the pool. She smiled and walked over. "Hey." Randy turned around and became almost speechless at how she looked in that bikini. "Wow, I mean hey. Jump in." "No problem." Stephanie took a few steps back and then right after the pool and took a giant leap splashing right in the pool getting water all over Randy. "Hey, you're going to pay for that." "Oh, and how?" "Like this." "No, Randy don't!" Randy started to chase her all over in the pool. "Randy don't even, stop it." He finally got a hold of her and started splashing water in her face.

After their playing around for a little while, they were just calmly swimming and talking. "So, have you been thinking about Torrie more? If you don't mind me asking?" "No it's okay, yeah I have been thinking about it a lot." "Oh, anything new?" "No, not really. I think it's pretty sure that I'm going to break up with her." "Oh." "Hey want to race to the end and back?" "Okay, but I'm sorry to tell you that you're going down." "Whatever." They both got in position and started paddling.

After a few hours, they were all in the hotel room again and they wanted to all go to bed because of the long flight, and the long hours. They all got into their pajamas and went off to bed.

**Last Day**

Everyone was hanging out at a table eating some dinner when Torrie pulled Randy aside and wanted to go for a walk. They all just continued talking and having a good time. It was their last day, and they wanted to have a really good time. Randy and Torrie were walking and holding hands. "Um Randy? I wanted to talk to you about something." "What?" "Well, it's just that I've noticed that you've hung out with Stephanie a whole lot more then you've hung out with me. I just wanted to know why." "Well, I don't get to see her as much as I can see you Torrie." "Oh." "Plus, I really wanted to talk to you about something really important too." "What is it?" Torrie started to get nervous. "Well, I really want to become a wrestler, it's my dream. Both John and I have wanted this for a while, and I was thinking a lot about leaving college after this year to just go straight to training. But, I just think about our relationship a lot, and I don't think that it's working great for me. I mean I've been getting drunk and going to parties and almost getting in trouble with the law. I'm almost failing some of my classes. I just don't like what happened to me, and I don't think that we can be together anymore. I'm really sorry." "You want to break up with me?" "Yes?" "Well, that's just great. You know what I'm just going to take a different flight. I'm going to go tonight." "Torrie wait, I would really like this to at least end in a good way." "You know what Randy, I don't think that that could happen okay? I think that you just need to get out of the denial that you're in. Goodbye Randy." Randy was left there all alone. Torrie grabbed all of her stuff and left to the airport getting a flight and going back to the college.

Later on, Randy went over to everyone. He was really sad. Stephanie looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?" "I just broke up with Torrie and she didn't take it very well." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Well, would you like to go back up in the hotel?" "Sure." "Um…where is Torrie?" "She went to go take a flight back to the college tonight, she's pretty mad." "Oh, I'm sorry." "No, it's okay. Things will be fine, I'll be able to move on." "I hope so." They all got their stuff and went up to the room. They all decided to watch some TV and then go to bed.

(WELL THAT IS BASICALLY HOW SPRING BREAK WENT, I'M GOING TO BASICALLY CUT OT THE WWE ALMOST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THINGS BETWEEN RANDY AND STEPHANIE WILL GET MORE INTERESTING.)


	7. The Welcoming WWE Kiss

Will Things Change

Chapter 7

Welcoming WWE Kiss

Well, things pretty much went to plan. Although things didn't exactly clear up between Torrie and Randy, Randy was able to move on and go into training with John. They have been in training for the past year and for the last few months they have been both getting to know the WWE and are getting ready to enter it. Stephanie and Lita were finishing up high school and were planning on going into training as well.

**2 Months Later**

Randy was walking down the hall with the camera's following him. He then bumped into John. "Hey John, you ready to take on Christian and Tomko?" "Yeah, I'm ready." They walked out of the locker room and were heading towards the back to enter the ring when Evolution approached them. Randy rolled his eyes. "Listen Orton, I just want to wish you a good match." "Whatever Hunter, I'm going to go to my match." John followed Randy but not without glaring at Hunter.

Randy and John were one of the best looking teams out there. They were totally dominating Christian and Tomko. During their match, Triple H came out onto the ramp. Not alone, not with Batista or Ric Flair. But with someone Randy knows, Torrie Wilson. It caught Randy off guard causing him the match.

Randy was pacing back and fourth in the locker room, John was watching him as he was sitting on the couch. "Randy would you stop movin' back and fourth you're making me nervous." "I'm sorry man, it's just that I haven't seen Torrie since we left college and now she's here with my main enemy Triple H. Man, don't things just keep getting better and better?" John sat in silence and a voice was heard from the doorway. "Well it doesn't get any better without me…did I miss much?" Randy's face immediately lit up. "Steph!" They ran to each other and shared a big hug. "I can't believe you're here." "Yeah, just talked to Bishoff." "That's so great, gosh it's been a while." "I know I'm so happy to see you, how have you been?" "I've been great, except for Hunter." "Why, what did he do now?" "Well first were enemies, and then the stupid asshole decides that he wants to bring Torrie into the picture." "Are you serious?" "Yeah, he just brought her out during my match causing me to lose it." "Gees." "I know." "Hey, would you guys mind it if I used you're locker room, I don't have one of my own yet." "Sure." "I'm to go get my stuff." "Alright." Stephanie walked out to her car to go get her stuff. On her way back, Torrie approached her. "Hey there Steph, oh wait…only your precious Randy can call you that." "What do you want Torrie?" "Just to warn you that this little adventure of yours into the WWE is going to be hell for you." "Yeah right Torrie, I think I can handle you." At that moment, Hunter and Ric Flair stepped right behind her. Immediately they held back Stephanie while Torrie started slapping her.

Randy was in the locker room. "Hey John, did you notice that Steph has taken a while?" "Yeah, let's go find her." "Okay." They ran out and started looking for her. Torrie was constantly hitting Stephanie when Hunter signaled her to stop. He now had Torrie and Ric hold her back. He stepped closer to her. "Hey Stephanie, how are you?" "Leave me the fuck alone Hunter." "Oh no, I can't do that until I give you the welcoming WWE kiss." "What?" At that moment he started to move closer, Stephanie was trying to move her head away. "Randy help me!" "Oh Stephanie, he can't help you now." "I'm here Steph!" Randy and John started to beat on Hunter and Flair. Torrie was the only one left. "Don't hurt me Randy." "I'm not going to hurt you Torrie, apparently I already did that in college." They all started to laugh. "Fuck off Orton!" Stephanie stepped in front of Torrie. "What was that?" "Whatever, you guys aren't worth it." Torrie then walked off. "God, I wanted to kick her ass so much." "It's going to be okay Steph, you'll get her back." "I should have took a good swing at her…god this hurts." "Stephanie was holding her hand over her cheek. Randy lifted her chin with his hand. "Are you okay?" Stephanie couldn't even speak. She was lost in his glittering blue eyes. "Um…y-yeah, I'm okay. Just need some ice that's all." "Okay, let's go." They all walked to the ice machine when Lita ran over to John and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately. After breaking the kiss, John had a puzzled look on his face. "Hey babe, I missed you." "Hi, it's so good to see you." They just hugged each other tightly. Randy and Stephanie still walked over to the ice machine.

They got there and Randy got her a bag of ice, and then gently set it against her cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Randy." Stephanie wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug." He smiled at the feel of her warm body against his. "Um, it was nothing really." "Well thank you, thank you for always being there for me." "I was glad to be." They looked at each other and were lost in each other's eyes. They were moving closer about to kiss when John ad Lita ran up to them. "Hey guys, how are you?" "Oh, hey Lita." Stephanie just hugged her friend seeing that she finally showed up. Randy and Stephanie gave eye contact and tried to act like nothing happened. They all said hello and went back to their locker room, and filled Lita in on what happened.

After RAW, they all decided to eat some late dinner in the lobby restaurant at the hotel. While they were all eating dinner, John kept looking back and fourth at Randy and Stephanie. "What?" "Nothing, I was just wandering my eyes." "Oh, okay." Stephanie didn't really believe him.

After dinner, John and Lita were really tired so they went to bed in Lita and Stephanie's room. So Stephanie and Randy just stayed in the guy' room. They were both sitting on the bed talking and playing cards. "So Randy have you had any luck with women after Torrie?" "No, not exactly. I'm just really bummed out about Torrie and Hunter though." "Oh trust me Randy, they're not together. I think that he's brought Torrie into the picture to basically be your distraction. That means that he can go after me." "Oh, great." "But you know, Torrie and Hunter keep calling you my precious Randy. I mean it's not like we're together. We're just friends, I really hate it when people assume things. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Randy sort of looked away. "Hey Steph, do you remember that one time we were swimming in the pool during spring break?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh nothing really, I just thought that was fun." "Me too, hey too bad the pool here isn't open." "Yeah I know." They continued playing cards until they eventually got really tired and went to sleep.

The next morning they all got up and got ready got their early flight. They were going to take the same flight to St. Louis and just hang out there until the next RAW show. While Randy was getting ready, he was thinking about him and Steph. He still sort of thought about her as his best friends younger sister. I mean she was barely nineteen. Even know he wasn't really tat much older then her. The thing was, he had just been really happy ever since she showed up. He just really loved being around her all the time. Randy didn't know what was going on in his mind. But he wanted to figure it out soon.

(LOOKS LIKE RANDY REALLY HAS A LOT ON HIS MIND. WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO? DOES HE ACTUALLY AVE FEELINGS FOR STEPH? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, COMING AROUND THE CORNER.)


	8. The Flight That Made Him Realize

Will Things Change

Chapter 8

"The Flight that made him realize"

Randy, John, Stephanie, and Lita all got on the plane. They had four-seat isle. It was John at the window, then Lita, then Stephanie, and then Randy. They were all talking having a good conversation until John got tires and went to sleep. Lita, Randy, and Stephanie just continued talking. "Hey Randy, I have to go to the bathroom." "Okay." He stood up and let Stephanie pass him. Then she suddenly tripped and fell on him. "Oh crap, sorry Randy." "It's okay Steph." Stephanie and Randy exchanged smiles and then she walked to the bathroom. While Stephanie was in the bathroom, Randy leaned over to Lita. "Hey Lita?" "Yeah?" "Don't tell Steph this…But, I think I have feelings for her." "What? Really?" "Yeah, I don't know what it is. There's just something about Stephanie tha-." "What about me?" Stephanie but him off as she returned. "Oh hey Steph, I was just saying that there's something about you that will make you strong in this business." "Oh, okay." Randy let her through and she sat down. There was a moment of silence before they started talking again.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty awkward for some of the part. Randy just kept looking at Lita hoping that she wouldn't accidentally spill the beans and get Stephanie to know what he told Lita. But she didn't tell her. When the plane had landed, Lita was walking behind Randy when they were getting off of the plane. "So, do you want to talk to me about this some more later?" "Yeah, tonight okay." "Okay." They continued walking off the plane.

They entered the airport and went over to the baggage claim. They were all able to find their bags pretty fast. Stephanie walked over to get a drink of water; on her way back a guy approached her. He was tall, long dirty blonde hair, dark brown evil looking eyes. "Hey there baby, how are you doing?" "Please leave me alone." "Maybe I don't want to leave you alone." "Well, just please go away, I didn't do anything to you okay?" "Listen lady, if you just cooperate with me, everything will be okay and you won't get hurt." "Whatever just leave me alone!" Stephanie's voice started to get slightly louder. "Randy!" "Stop yelling you stupid bitch!" Randy was talking to John. "Hey man, did you hear that?" "I think so, where's Stephanie. It doesn't take that long to get a drink of water." "I'll go find her okay." "Alright man." Randy looked around. Stephanie was screaming but couldn't be heard over the man covering her mouth with his hand. "Stop screaming now!" "(Muffling) No!" He was pulling her away and around a corner when a big strong arm grabbed this guy's shoulder and pulled him back. He released Stephanie and started to punch at her knight in shining armor. They were throwing punches back and fourth until her hero finally got the last punch, a security guard came over and took care of him. Stephanie was hiding her eyes crying when she looked up. She was beyond shocked as to who saved her. "Batista?" "Call me Dave." "Oh, Dave. W-why did you save me? And what are you doing here? Aren't you from Washington DC or something?" "Yeah, funniest thing. I actually took the wrong flight. They're sending my bags here though." "Oh, I'm sorry…well do you need a place to stay?" "Oh no, it's okay, I'll just stay at a near bye hotel." "No, I insist you stay with me at my apartment." "Are you sure?" "The least I could do a for a man who saved my life." "Thanks." They walked over to go find her friends. "So how are you and Stacy doing?" "Um…well, actually we're not together anymore." "You're not?" "No, it was kind of hard for us because Hunter kept getting in the way of us even maintaining anything." "Are you serious?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." They continued walking over.

Randy returned to John and Lita. "Guys, I couldn't find her. I don't know where she is." John looked over and pointed at the shock. "What the?" Lita asked as her jaw dropped. Stephanie and Dave approached them together. "Steph, what are you doing with him?" "Listen Randy, before you get all mad, he saved me okay. I was being attacked by some jerk off and he was about abduct me when Dave beat him up, got him arrested and saved me at the same time. So please, can you cut him a little slack?" "Steph, you are asking me an awful lot right here. I mean do you know who this is? This is the animal from Evolution." "Randy stop, listen I realize that but he didn't harm me okay." "Steph, I don't want you hanging around with him!" "You know Randy, I'm really shocked at you. I think this is becoming a problem for you because for once. You weren't my hero. Why are you always my hero anyway Randy? Why do you always happen to be where I am waiting for something bad to happen to me? Well guess what, sorry. You missed this one. It's like you follow me around everywhere I go, you're like my stalker or something." "Steph it's not like tha-." "I don't want to hear it Randy, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home with my new friend here." Stephanie stormed off and walked out of the airport and went to her car.

They arrived at her place and settled in. she showed him around and showed him where his room was going to be. He put his bags in the room and they went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. They grabbed some spaghetti and watched TV together while eating. Batista looked over at Stephanie. "What?" "Why are you being so nice to me?" "Because you saved my life, remember. About 3:30 this afternoon, bad guy, real ugly." "Yeah I know, but Randy had a point. I am from Evolution, why are you taking a chance on me?" "Dave, you must think I'm stupid or something." "What?" "Well, I don't know if you your self can see it. But I have seen it for almost a month now." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about you and Hunter, and Evolution." "What about that?" "Dave, you know that you want to leave. You want to get out of there. You are so much better then Triple H and you know it. You have so much potential and Hunter is taking that away form you. You shouldn't let him do that to you." "Listen Stephanie, Evolution is on my side okay, I'll be fine." "No they're not Dave, Triple H is just waiting for the right opportunity to get rid of you. He did the same thing to Randy because Randy was better then him. He won the belt and he paid for it. Don't do this to you're self-Dave. Get out of there." "Stephanie, I can't." "Yes you can!" They were getting closer and closer until finally their lips locked and they were in for a passionate kiss. Stephanie broke the kiss and looked at him puzzled. What did I just do?" "I think that we just kissed each other." "No shit, holy crap. I just kissed Dave Batista." "Am I that bad?" "No, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, I've never thought that I'd kiss you, and would…like it." They had a moment of silence before locking lips again. They were kissing when he fell on top of her on the couch. They were getting more and more into it. Just when he was about to get her shirt off, the phone rang. "Oh shoot, that's probably important." She got up and left him on the couch. Dave was in dreamland. Stephanie answered the phone. "Hello?" "Listen Steph, I really want to talk to you." "Randy not now okay." "But Steph, I know I was wrong to judge Dave." "It's okay Randy, I know you didn't really mean it. I'm really sorry for what I said too. I didn't mean it at all. I really appreciate what you've done for me. Can you ever forgive me?" "Yes Steph, listen I need to tell you something." "What?" "Um…did you want to? Um." "What Randy? What is it?" "Did you want to bring Dave to have lunch with everyone tomorrow?" "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay." "One o'clock." "Okay, bye." "See yah."

Dave was listening to what Stephanie was saying to Randy as he was sitting on the couch. He felt bad for listening to her conversation, but while listening to it he realized something. At that moment, Stephanie hung up the phone. She walked over to Dave and sat next to him. There was a weird moment of silence before Dave broke it. "You know, I'm going to go to bed. I'll probably have my stuff tomorrow, then I'll just get a flight back to DC." "Oh, okay. Well good night then." "Night." Dave went up stairs and went to bed.

(LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE GOING TO TAKE A DIFFERENT TURN. CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS.)


	9. New Friends and New Enemies

Will Things Change

Chapter 9

"New Friends and Enemies"

The next afternoon, everyone was eating lunch together. They were all pretty welcoming to Dave. He turned out to be a really nice guy. They were all talking, laughing, and having a good time. Dave kept watching Stephanie and Randy to see if anything interesting was going to happen. He could easily see it in Stephanie's eyes that she was crazy in love with Randy. As in usual stories that he has heard in his lifetime. He expected Randy not to have the same feelings. But he was surprised to see it, see that Randy did have feelings for Stephanie. He went on thinking until Stephanie broke his thought. "You know Dave, you really should go back with Stacy and forget about Hunter. I mean I think she really cared about you. You probably broke her heart; you need to go up to Hunter and tell him to screw off and that you want to be with Stacy because I know you really want to." "Listen, it's really complicated okay?" "Not it's not, tell him off. Get Stacy back, and then put the cherry on top of the cake. Then…you go after his world title and win it." "Listen I would really love to do that, but I'm not sure that Stacy would take me back and Hunter would give me hell." "Dave, Lita and I will take care of Stacy. But Randy, and John will have your back when it comes to Hunter and Flair. Well as for Torrie, she's no problem at all." "Do you think that will actually work out?" "Yeah, hey I have a plan. You tell off Hunter and challenge him to a math to see who's better then who. While you are at your match, Lita and I will talk to Stacy okay?" "…Okay, this just might work." They all talked it over and made sure they had a good plan.

NEXT RAW 

Hunter was pacing around in his room hen Dave walked in. "hey big man." "Hi Hunter, listen I want to talk to you about something." "What is it? It isn't about you going after my title again? Because I thought we passed that already." The audience started booing at what Hunter said. Dave started to get a little angry; it was just a little motivation for what he was about to do. "Listen Hunter, what I wanted to say was that I'm ready to release the potential that I know I have. I'm going to have a match against you. "Oh no your not." "Yes I man, because I know you wouldn't back out of this one." "You know what? You're right. Meet you in the ring in five minutes." "You've got it." They were glaring at each other face to face.

Hunter was waiting in the ring when Dave's music went off, he ran into the ring and immediately started going at it. They were throwing punches and kicks everywhere and were tearing each other apart. During the match, Ric and Torrie walked out getting Dave's attention. But just moments after, Randy, John, Lita, and Stephanie walked out. The match continued and it was a big bloody mess. Hunter was going for the pedigree but Dave countered it and gave him a Batista bomb. That moment was changed for Hunter. Dave was able to get the pin and take the title away from Hunter. John, Randy, Lita, and Stephanie all went into the ring and raised Dave's hand celebrating with him. They took care of Hunter, Flair, and Torrie.

Stephanie grabbed a microphone and approached everyone waiting in the ring. "Dave, I know that you've wanted to get your hands on Hunter for a while. But, there's also something else you wanted…Stacy, come on out here." They all looked at the titan tron and Stacy slowly quietly walked out. She was smiling nervously as she was approaching the ring. She climbed through the ropes and looked at Dave. Stephanie then handed her the microphone. "Dave, I know that we once had something special. But Hunter came in the middle of that. Everyday from then on, I have always wondered what might have been between us. Now, here you are wanting me back with you. Well, this is my answer." Stacy dropped the microphone and jumped up in his arms, and started passionately kissing him.

Everyone backstage was talking and having a good time. Stacy was sitting on Dave's lap. Randy leaned over to Dave. "You know man, I am glad you finally got out of that dumb Evolution." "Me too, I've wanted to do that to Hunter for such a long time." "I could see it in your eyes." They all just started to laugh. Stacy was so happy to be back with Dave. Every moment Stacy was with Dave, she was happy. She had him back. All her friend were together really happy. Things were defiantly doing great.

It was the next day and everyone was eating lunch at the hotel restaurant. Randy and Stephanie were talking and laughing when Stacy interrupted them. "Hey Stephanie, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure." They walked over to a nearby table. "Listen Stephanie, yesterday when you were talking to me about going back with Dave, you said you could see it in my eyes that I really cared about him?" "Yeah, I remember." "Well, I can see something in your eyes and you need to solve it." "What is it?" "You love Randy." "Listen Stace, I'm really crazy about him. But I don't think he feels the same way. To tell you the truth, I've been trying to figure that out for the past six years and it's been driving me crazy." "Stephanie, let me be honest. I think that he does like you. One of you just needs to tell the other. No I'm sorry, it's not going to be him." "Are you actually going to stand there and try and tell me that Randy has feelings for me?" While they were talking Randy was walking near, he over heard Stephanie saying that Randy didn't like her like that.

Soon after, they came back and sat down. Hey were pretty silent. Everyone was silent and just eyeballing each other. Randy leaned back in his chair. "So Dave, what do you and Sta-." Randy was cut off by him suddenly losing control of his chair and falling backwards. "Oh shit!" Randy crashed down and everyone started laughing. Stephanie looked at him with concern. She got up and walked over to him "Are you okay?" She had her hands on his chest and looked at him with worried eyes. They both suddenly couldn't hear anything going around them. They were lost in each other's eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Here, let me help you up." She struggled and helped him up. Everyone calmed down and watched them in hopes of them doing something interesting. Randy was pulled up and they ended up entangled in each other's arms. They were lost in each other's eyes once more until a sudden noise broke they're trance.

For the past few days, Stacy and Stephanie had been continuously talking about her and Randy. Stephanie had been gaining a little more courage everyday to go and tell him. It was almost the next RAW. Stephanie was going to try within every inch of her power to tell him. Stephanie for the past few days had been practicing different ways to tell him.

Meanwhile, on Randy's mind. He had been thinking a lot about telling Stephanie tat he liked her. Dave and John had been trying really hard to encourage him. Plus, he had to deal with an ass beating from Lita if he didn't tell Stephanie on Monday.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW 

Both Randy and Stephanie were avoiding each other for most of the night. Stacy and Lita were comforting Stephanie who was crying. "Guys, I just don't think I can do it. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" "Listen, just go over to him and tell him how you feel. If he breaks your heart, he isn't going to do it painfully. But, what if he does feel the same way? Then guess what? He's all yours. Now go over to his room right now and tell him." "You know, I will." Stephanie wiped her tears and straightened her hair. She took a deep breath and headed alone to Randy's room.

Randy was putting on his kneepads for his match in fifteen minutes. When he was finished he turned around to hear something he didn't expect.

(WHAT'S STEPHANIE GOING TO SAY? WILL THINGS GO TO PLAN? IS IT REALLY STEPHANIE IN HIS ROOM? CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IF THINGS GO TO PLAN IT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH. SORRY JUST DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO TAKE IT. BUT I AM WORKING ON A BATISTA ONE SHOT THAT IS SURE TO BE GOOD. THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.)


	10. The Ending

Will Things Change

Chapter 10

"The Ending"

Randy turned around and saw the luscious figure standing there. "Hi there Randy." "What do you want Torrie?" Torrie walked closer to him and put her finger on his chest. At this moment Stephanie was at his door. She stopped when she heard Torrie. She hid behind the door so she wouldn't be heard and listened. "Well Randy, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." "What?" "Well, I was thinking. About us…I just really want to know where we went wrong?" "Torrie, we went wrong when you started messing up." "Well I'm a different person now, I want us." Torrie pretended to act serious. "Listen Torrie, I really liked you at one point. But I got over that. But the point is, I like someone else." "It isn't that little dumbass Stephanie is it?" "Maybe it is." Randy walked out of the door leaving it at that. Stephanie made sure she couldn't be seen. Torrie soon after stormed out of the room.

Randy walked out to the ring as his music blared across the arena. Everyone was cheering loudly, and all the girls were screaming. Then Randy started trashing Ric Flair. He just kept throwing him around everywhere. Soon after, Randy got him for the pin. The audience stood up in their chairs and started screaming. Randy was getting his hand raised by the referee when Stephanie slowly walked out. Randy noticed her walking down the ramp. She had a microphone in her hands. She entered the ring and approached. "Listen Randy, I've known you for years." "You were the most popular guy in high school. Yes, I had the biggest crush on you. I still have a crush on you. The thing is, I just came out here to settle this. If you still want to be friends that's fine. I've been able to handle it for the past few years. But I just want to figure this out." The audience was quiet to hear his response, but wanted to cheer loudly at the same time. Randy just stood there in silence. After a few more seconds, randy just grabbed Stephanie and held her close to him. He put the microphone between them. "Steph, for years I've been trying to tell myself that I don't have feelings for you. But I soon discovered that I just couldn't convince myself." There was a long pause. "Awe forget it." Randy threw down the microphone and planted his lips on hers. They continued kissing as the music went off. John, Dave, Stacy, and Lita eventually came to the ring and they all celebrated in the ring. John grabbed a microphone and quieted them all down. "Lita listen, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be my wife." Everyone cheered loudly as Dave, Randy, Stacy, Stephanie, and Lita all stared in silence. A big smile came over Lita's face. "Yes John, I will." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger and they all continued to celebrate.

They were once again interrupted by Evolution's music going off. Triple H and Ric Flair came out with smiles on their faces. "Aw, isn't this sweet. Everyone is so happy. Well, sorry to break the news to everyone but Dave isn't this the part where you double cross them and kick their asses?" Everyone looked at Dave. Dave grabbed the microphone and pulled Stacy to him. He looked into Stacy's eyes. "I'm sorry, but this was my plan all along…to forget you Triple H." Stacy's worried scared facial expression turned into a smile. Dave moved down and passionately kissed Stacy.

Everyone was eating dinner in the hotel room having a good time. Lita kept staring at her ring and then looking over at John and smiling. Randy and Stephanie wouldn't leave each other's arms. The same was going for Dave and Stacy. Lita and John planned on having their wedding in a few months. It was amazing how in one night, everyone figured out what they were going to do. They also figured out whom they were going to be with. Things were definitely great.

2 YEARS LATER 

Lita and John got married and were expecting a child soon. Dave and Stacy were still together and Dave is planning on proposing to her tonight. As for Randy and Steph, well, they are going to get married in a few weeks. Everyone was so happy. Except for Torrie and Triple H. they decided to be together. They now have two kids, aren't married, and have a love/hate relationship. Oh, and Ric suffered from a heart attack. But he'll be okay. I guess he'll just have to settle for a little less woo's.

THE END! 

(I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED. I'M SO SORRY THAT IT HAD TO COME TO WHAT SEEMED A SUDDEN STOP, BUT I JUST DIDN'T COMPLETELY KNOW WHERE TO TAKE IT. SO I TRIED TO END IT THE BEST WAY THAT I COULD. BUT I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT I'M WORKING ON A NICE LONG ONE-SHOT ABOUT BATISTA AND CHRISTY HEMME. I KNOW PEOPLE DON'T REALLY LIKE CHRISTY IT SEEMS. BUT I'M WILLING TO EXPERIMENT. ANYWAY, THAT'S COMING UR WAY SOON. I'M ALMOST DONE. TRUST ME YOU'LL LIKE IT. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'V WRITTEN A LOT OF RANDY STORIES AND I PLAN ON GOING INTO A BATISTA PHASE. SO YEAH, JUST GIVING A HEADS UP. HOLY SHIT, MY MESSAGE IS ALMOST LONGER THEN HE CHAPTER. LOL. C YAH)


End file.
